This application claims priority to pending Korean Patent Application No. 4-1998-054524-5 filed on Dec. 29, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trampolines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trampolines are commonly used by people of all ages including men and women. Current trampolines utilize coil springs around their perimeter to provide the resilient function, leaving a space between the perimeter support frame and the outer edge of the canvas that provides the springy surface of the trampoline. The space that exists in the current trampoline can be hazardous as a person""s legs, hands or body can fall in-between the canvas platform area of the trampoline and the supporting perimeter of the trampoline, thereby causing injury to the user. Furthermore, the use of the coiled springs as the elastic mechanism in the current trampolines is also a problem because of their rapid loss of elasticity. What is needed is a trampoline that does not contain a hazardous gap between the support frame around the perimeter of the trampoline and the perimeter of the canvas surface of the trampoline. What is also needed is a trampoline having another method of retaining the elasticity required of a trampoline other than the current coiled springs that are utilized in today""s trampolines.
A safety trampoline is described herein. The trampoline comprises a generally circular inner canvas, a plurality of inner plane springs distributed about the perimeter of the inner canvas. The trampoline also comprises a generally circular outer canvas having a hole in its center substantially the same diameter as the perimeter of the inner canvas. The trampoline further comprises a plurality of outer plane springs distributed about the perimeter of the outer canvas and a plurality of binding ropes for attaching the plurality of inner plane springs to the inner canvas and the outer canvas, and for attaching the plurality of outer plane springs to the outer canvas.